cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky T
Trentus O'Shaunessy (born on March 17,1989)is a CAW professional wrestler, better know by his ring name Lucky T. He currently wrestles for HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment), RBA, ASW (Action Star Wrestling), and LCW (Lighting Championship Wrestling). '''Lucky T is one half of the tag team "The Lucky Bones" with partner T-Bone. Lucky T's first championship won in HWE was the HWE Unified tag team champions. LuckyT is more like an anti-hero. LuckyT is a die hard Hollywood Undead Fan and he is fan of singer Katy Perry. Current Leagues '''RWE Summer Renegades Lucky T didnt join in time for the RWE Raw roster. However he got an offer to stay with RWE, he joined the Summer Renegades roster in the summer of 2009. He won the RWE Summer World Championship. Saddly he didnt make it into the Summer Renegades PPV on Youtbe. 'Return to RWE' After leaving the company to work with clans instead, LuckyT said that he will return to RWE for RWE's biggest season RWE'12. However T said that he will be their for a short time cause he dosent want to be their or around the company for a long time due to the dissagreement that happen with him and the company before leaving 'RBA' On RBA episode one, Lucky T debuted by hearing in on the Corre's conversation in the locker room. He stated he wanted a match for the tag titles. The Corre came out on episode 2 saying him and his mystery tag partner whouldnt win. Lucky T came down to attack the corre with his partner who turned out to be his HWE tag partner T-Bone. 'ASW' Lucky T joined ASW after reccomendation by his friend Big T . He and his tag partner T Bone debuted on ASW Flash episode 1 in a tag match vs Lan Sullivan and Cory Gryme. They won their first match in the league. After being brought to the Great Impact brand, Lucky T fought in a elmination chamber match to crown the first ASW World Heavyweight Champion. Lucky T did very well, making it to the final 2 fighting against his friend T-Bone, but T-Bone outdid him Lucky T lost. After the match, Lucky T congratdulated his friend on his title win. On the following episode of Great Impact, Lucky T teamed with T-Bone and Miz against HHH, John Cena, and Orton. Lucky T's team lost after Orton pinned T-Bone after a RKO. At the Survivor Champions ppv, Lucky T failed to win the Legends title from John Morrison. Later that night, T came to the aid of T bone in his match. After T bone retained, Lucky T hit him with the title and gave him a celtic cross. 'HWE' 2011 Season Lucky T was a Huge fan of HWE. He almost addtened all of the HWE's PPV's. He got front row seat for Homiemania this past year and gave HWE Superstar T-Bone a High five after beating his former teamate Thunder for The HWE Hardcore Championship. Lucky T was also a Big Fan of Vegas and he was proud that he joined The Black Sun Empire. He also gave both the members of TNT( Big T & TMO) after Big T won his frist world championship in HWE. Lucky T joined HWE after trying out for HWE on HWE online over the break between the 2010 season and season 2011. On his frist night in HWE he met Big T, TMO, & his soon to be tag partner T-Bone. One night he got a call from The Chairman of HWE saying that he needs to find a tag partner for his HWE Debut. He began teaming with T-Bone and they became good friends. After capturing the HWE online tag titles, The two guys became a tag team. Ian then brought Lucky T to the main roster. Lucky T debuted on the first raw of Raw in the 2011 season and teamed with T Bone to fight the new HWE unified tag champs The Juggalo Army. With this match a rivelry was born and at Homielash The Lucky Bones fought the Juggalo Army. Although Lucky T didnt have a match at Homielash, he held off The Second Coming when he tried interfereing in T bone and Sawed off's Hardc ore title match. After this The Lucky Bones decided to take the offensive to the JA and challenged them to a tag title match at the next ppv. At the ppv TLFC, The Lucky Bones defeated the Juggalo Army and claimed their first HWE Unified Tag champions. This is first title for Lucky T in HWE. On Raw, Lucky T fought Cedric the Dealer in a Raw Homies Chamber qualifyer. Cedric jumped him from behind and after a back and forth match he was pinned by Cedric. At Homies Bragging Rights, the Lucky Bones defended their tag titles against MK and The Grand Disciple. The Lucky Bones gained a advantage after MK snapped and betrayed The GD and left him out to dry. T-Bone nailed a jackhammer and got the pin, retaining the tag titles. On the next Raw Lucky T took part in M's Kombat. His f irst round match would be against J and Scorpian. In a upset victory, Lucky T would pin the legend J and advance to round 2. With the death of his friend on his mi nd, T took on his favorite superstar Vegas and another MK Kombatent in round 2 on smackdown. Despite his best effort, Vegas stunnered T and pinned him to advance and eliminate T from the tournoment. In the third round, even tho he was eliminated, T made his presence known. Now in a full black suit and facemask, Lucky T had joined the Black Sun Empire and aided the man who took him out in the previous round, Vegas. He attacked MK, the man who killed his tag partner T-Bone, and got the win for Vegas, advancing him to the finals. After Vegas failed to win the final match, Todd interviewed Lucky T to get his thoughts on the match. At Homieslam, Lucky T successfully retained the Unified tag team titles against the returning Outlanders after he chose NXT rookie Juagar to be his tag partner. Lucky then entered his first Homies Rumble, where he entered #7th. He did not win however. Championships and Accomplishments RWE *RWE Summer Renegades World Championship (1 time) HWE *HWE Unified Tag Championship (2 time, current) - with T-Bone(1), Juagar(1) *HWE Online Tag Titles (1 time, current) - with T-Bone *HWE Youtube/T.V Championship (1 time, current) LCW *LCW Hardcore title (2 time) *LCW tag title (2 time) ASW *ASW Hardcore Champion (1 time) CTC *Lightheavywieght Championship (1 time, current) DSA *Only DSA World Champion *Short Time Co-Leader Entrence Theme's *'Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead 2010-' *'Dying Breed by Five Fingure Death Punch (Using with The Dying Breed w/T-Bone) 2010-' *'The Catalyst by Linkin Park (Using With The Lucky Bones) 2010-' *'Black and White by Bleeding In Stero (Using with Death Row) 2011-' *'Been To Hell by Hollywood Undead (Using with The United T) 2011-' *'Writen In My Face by Faltfoot 56(Heel Theme) 2010-' *Im Shipping Up To Boston by Dropkick Murphys 2005-2006 *Iridescent by Linkin Park (Used after the death of T-Bone in HWE) June 2011-October-2011 *Warriors by Flatfoot 56 2006-2008 *Young by Hollywood Undead 2008-2009 *Hero by Skillet 2009-2010 Allies and Foes Allies *T-Bone *Big T *TMO *Vegas *M *The Red Skull *Juagar *Kroenen Foes *'MK *ARCH ENEMY*' *Sawed Off *The Second Coming *The Grand Disciple *Cedric The Dealer *Rell(The Outlanders) *Tornado(The Outlanders) Tag Teams and Factions *Dying Breed: A tag team formed during the HWE 2010 off-season on HWE Online. In one of the frist matchs for HWE Online LuckyT and T-Bone joined forces and defeated TNT to become the frist HWE Online Tag Team Champions. At frist they were just called LuckyT & T-Bone, but then LuckyT decied to have their entrace theme be Dying Breed by Five Fingure Death Punch, Then T-Bone said "Thats are name partner". This Tag Team still gose on and competes on Smackdown Vs Raw 2011 on Playstation Network. *The Lucky Bones: A team formed at the begining of the 2011 season of HWE between T-Bo ne and Lucky T. The team has had good success, gaining the HWE unified tag titles. *The United T: A faction formed between Big T, Lucky T, T-Bone and TMO in HWE. All men have T in their name and like Hollywood Undead. *Death Row: Team orinally formed by MK & T-Bone, Then LuckyT joined a year later with them as they returned. Then LuckyT & T-Bone kick out MK for personal resons. Now its just LuckyT & T-Bone. The after a while Death Row returned as letting MK come back and saying that were on the Death Row Reuion tour. Nicknames *The Celtic Warrior *The Irish Curse *The Ireland Nightmare *HWE's Rookie Of The Year (slef proclimed) *HWE's 1st ever Irish-Born Superstar/Champion (slef proclimed) *Lucky Man (United T nickname) Category:CAW Category:ASW Category:HWE Category:Template